The Adventures of Team R-- DEADPOOL!
by ihascake55
Summary: What happens when the Merc-with-a-mouth shoots Wolverine, crashes a plane, falls through a trandimin- transdemin- portal thingy and lands on top of Yang? I have no fucking idea. Rated M for violence, blood, gore, strong language, subtle puns- Who am I kidding? It's Deadpool. It's rated M.
1. Bullets, planes, and portals

**A/N**

 **Hello guys! So, this story is about-  
**

 ** _ME! DEADPOOL!_  
**

 **NO. STFU AND GTFO. Anyways, as I was saying, this story is about the many adventures of-  
**

 ** _DEADPOOL!_  
**

 **Didn't I say the magic abbreviations?  
**

 _ **OH SHIT. BYE GUYS.  
**_

 **Sigh. Alright where was I...?  
**

 _ **You were telling them about the adventures of someone other than me :(  
**_

 **Thank you, for once. So, this story is about the adventures of Team RWBY that you're not told about. I've had this idea in my head for a while-**

 _ **Yeah, along with all the other thoughts about Yang's boo-**_

 _ ***BANG***_

 **Now that he's gone for a sec, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and-**

 ** _I'M BACK BITCHES!_**

 **Sigh. Alright guys, I'm sorry if your minds explode.**

 _ **I'M NOT!**_

 **WE KNOW.**

* * *

 _I have a giant scythe, and I'm gonna cut heads off with it!_ Ruby silently hummed to herself. She was cleaning her beloved Crescent Rose on her not-so-beloved bed, having cheery thoughts about killing Grimm, specifically by cutting their heads off. She smiled to herself. _I love my job._ Just then the door opened and in stepped her busty sister.

"Hey Rubes!" Yang said, closing the door behind her, making her boobs sway deliciously. Ruby licked her lips.

"Watcha doin'?" Yang said, jumping up beside her sister.

"Oh, just cleaning Rosey!" Ruby replied, giving her sister a sweet smile. She was actually peeking at her sister's bust through her half-closed eyelids. _Yum._

"Weiss wants you in the cafeteria." Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair. Ruby frowned. _I don't want to leave this amazing vantage point..._

"Deadpool." Yang said, staring at Ruby. "Get up."

* * *

"DEADPOOL! You lazy motherfucker GET UP HERE!"

"WHASAFA-" Deadpool said, quickly sitting up. He quickly looked around. Where was he?

"Don't act like you're asleep, get your ass up here!" came a familiar voice.

 _Aw shit._ Deadpool thought, slamming his face back down on the table. "Five more minutes mom!"

"If you're done drooling over those pictures," the voice yelled back. "You can get up here and see the real thing!"

That made Deadpool perk up. The REAL thing?

"Yes the real thing, dumbass! NOW GET UP HERE."

Deadpool scrambled out of his chair, tripping over something soft. He glanced down and squealed. He had tripped over his own dick.

"How the..." he started to say, before shrugging and grabbing it, reattaching it and zipping up his pants. He trotted up the steps to the cockpit (heh, COCKpit) of the ship he was in. Then he had a great idea.

 _What if I..._

 ** _Don't, you'll regret it._**

"Oh hello brain!" Deadpool said, glad that his brain had finally started to work.

 ** _Aw c'mon! Let's have some fun!_**

"Why hello other brain!"

 ** _We shouldn't. We can't._**

 ** _You have no sense of humor! It'll be fun!_**

"Yeah brain, get it right! We should totally do it!"

 _ **Sigh. I guess we're doing it, huh?**_

 _ **Yep! Lets GOOOOOO!**_

He poked his head around the corner, checking to make sure Wolverine was distracted. Seeing that he was, Deadpool silently tip-toed up to the hero, reaching for his gun. Yelling a battle cry, he whipped his brand new golden Deagle and shot the mutant in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious for a second.

"Yay! My turn to fly!" he squealed, jumping and clapping his hands like a kid who had just had se- gotten free ice cream.

 _ **I still don't think this is a good idea.**_

"Don't be such a party pooper!" He roughly pushed the still-out Wolverine out of the pilot's seat, and, grabbing the controls, started doing all manner of things, such as barrel-rolls, loop-de-loops, high climbs, and long dives. However, he made sure to put on his seatbelt first. "Remeber kids, seatbelts! So we can be safe!"

"What the... HURK!" Wolverine said, just as Deadpool did another flip. "DEADPOOL!"

 _ **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"That's me!" said antihero said cheerily, just as he dropped the ship into a dizzying drop, the longest and farthest yet. Wolverine started to float.

"DEADPOOL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, trying to grab onto something to hold him down.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious, trying to kill us!" Deadpool said, with the same cheery voice he had used just a moment ago. Wolverine growled. He really hated partnering with this guy.

 _ **Wait a minute... isn't that the ground?**_

Deadpool turned back to the front of the ship. Sure enough, the ground was rushing up to meet them.

 _Guess it's time to pull up!_

Deadpool quickly tugged on the joystick. When nothing happened, he pulled harder. And harder. And even harder. Why wasn't it working?

 _ **You idiot! We're falling so fast that 'pulling up' won't do any good!**_

 _ **I know! Isn't it fun!**_

"Welp, looks like we're in free fall mode." Deadpool stated, unbuckling his seatbelt and floating up. "All there's left to do is enjoy it then."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Wolverine yelled, exasperated. Then he sighed. What more could he have expected?

The mutant then remembered about the emergency thrusters, but was still floating. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, 'pool." he called over to the now... dancing Merc. Sure enough, Deadpool was practicing his ballet in the zero-gravity provided by the free-fall. Wolverine blinked, clearing away his surprise. "Shoot me."

That caught Deadpool's attention. Wolverine, actually **wanting** to be shot?

 _ **It's too good to be true, it's gotta be a trap.**_

 _ **The guy's asking for it, free kill!**_

Deadpool smiled, taking out his AK-47. Wolverine facepalmed. Not what he had hoped, but it would do, albeit painfully. Deadpool quite theatrically brought the AK up to bear, taking his time, wanting to savour the moment. "After all, it's not everyday you get to shoot Wolverine."

Deadpool squeezed the trigger, filling the floating X-Man with lead. Wolverine just accepted it, after all, it was doing what he hoped it would. The force of the bullets hitting him pushed him backwards, enabling him to latch onto the wall of the ship they were in. He started to pull himself along the wall, continuously wincing as Deadpool kept shooting. _How many bullets has that gun got?_

Eventually, after pretty much becoming Lead Man, Wolverine reached the pilot's seat, and with a relieved sigh, hit the button to activate the thrusters. The rockets sprung to life, slowing the ship considerably while also slamming Wolverine and... whatever the fuck into the floor. Deadpool looked about quizzically, trying to figure out why he wasn't floating anymore. "And did you just call me a fuck?"

Yes. Yes I did.

"Screw you."

I expected nothing less...

Deadpool turned to Wolverine. "Why are we slowing down? HOW are we slowing down?"

"I activated the emergency thrusters." the hero replied, lying on his back as he healed. "You're welcome."

"Emergency thrusters? I thought I had used up most, if not all, of the fuel in those...?"

Wolverine's head shot up. "WAIT WHAT?!"

Sure enough, right as he said that, the thrusters stopped thrusting (cough cough), and they started falling and floating again. Wolverine glanced out the window at the ground that they were pretty much at. Then he sighed. This was his last time being this stupid, annoying, dumb-as-fuck, perverted, ugly, disgusting, motherf-

 ** _*CRASH, BOOM, SMASH, EPIC-PLANE-FALLING-OUT-OF-THE-SKY-AND-EXPLODING-NOISES*_**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, that's it for now. Next chapter: B00BS!**

 _ **YES! MY FAVOURITE!**_

 **Don't you have a girlfriend?**

 _ **Uh... no?**_

 **OOOOH you screwed. ;)**

 _ **Shaddap. .**_

 **Anyways guys, thanks for reading, and in case you couldn't tell, Deadpool's regular thinking is in** _plain italics_ , **his smart (idk what else to call it) thinking is in _bold italics_ , and his chaotic thinking is in _bold-italic-underline-thingy. _ Toodles!**

 _ **DOGGY! WHERE'S THE DOGGY?!**_

 **Sigh.**


	2. B00BS M8

**A/N**

 **Alright, so, I've decided, quite unwillingly, to continue this story-**

 _ **Ahem.**_

 **Sorry, I've decided to WILLINGLY continue this story, so here's the second chapter. As of late, I've been quite busy-**

 _ **You mean lazy, no?**_

 **No. Busy. Just busy. Anyways, I've been quite busy lately and haven't been able to find the time to write. I might've also been being a teensy weensy bit lazy, but that's not what's important.**

 _ **What he's basically saying is he's been playing too much Civilization and League to find any time to spare for you people.**_

I **cry.**

 _ **See what I mean?**_

 **Sigh. Enjoy...**

* * *

Yang was enjoying a nice little stroll out on Beacon's grounds, soaking up the sunlight, when something very odd happened. First, the sunlight disappeared. That wasn't an unusual occurrence, as clouds often covered the sun, blocking it's rays. So she simply waited, counting in her head the seconds until the sun would reappear. Then, she heard a faint squealing sound, quite like that of a child screaming. She shrugged that off too. Ruby was probably pranking Jaune. However, the sound slowly got louder and louder, until it sounded like it was coming from... above her? She looked up, just in time to see a flash of red and black, then darkness.

* * *

"Oh... man... what the hell...?" Deadpool groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He quickly shut them, as he was staring right into the sun. He tried to move his head, but it didn't seem to be working right. He flexed his left hand, and raised an eyebrow as he felt something soft and squishy. He squeezed harder, trying to figure out what it was. He moved his hand around, rubbing and poking the soft thing. Eventually, his hand slipped inside of... fabric?!

Deadpool's eyes widened.

 _ **Is this what we think it is?**_

 _ **I hope so! Heehee!**_

"What... the... fuck."

Deadpool blinked. He hadn't said that. And then he was flying, and faceplanted into a tree. That's when he realized that his head was on backwards.

 _ **Not again... remember, the controls are backwards.**_

 ** _HEYYYYYYY! Are we back in that videogame again?!_**

 ** _Well, no, but I'm assuming the reader's either heard of or played it._**

 ** _Aww man..._**

While this debate was happening in his head, a shadow fell across his form. And boy, did he like the figure of that shadow! The girl was a blonde, not too short, but not tall either, with purple eyes-

 _ **Wait. PURPLE?!**_

Deadpool frowned. What kind of a person had purple eyes? He looked up at the girl, moving his head ever so slightly, causing her to squeal and jump away. Deadpool backwards-facepalmed. Of course! His head was on backwards, some people consider that kind of thing odd. He quickly jumped up, causing the girl he could no longer see to squeal louder.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" he heard her yell, in a typical reaction to when you see someone with their head facing the wrong side of their body.

"I... can explain." Deadpool replied, reaching up to his head. He gripped the sides and, giving a bit of a squeal himself, twisted it back to the way it should be, to the complete and total horror of the blonde staring at him.

 _ **Every time that happens, I'm reminded how nice our ass looks...**_

 _ **You can say that again!**_

"Hush guys, I'm in a delicate situation." Deadpool whispered to himself, immediately quieting the voices in his head, but serving only to confuse the blonde even more. Said blonde simply shook her head and said, "OK, now that... whatever that was is over, care to explain why I found you touching my right... asset?"

 _ **I KNEW IT!**_

"Wade Wilson's the name, Deadpool is my... other name, and well, you have amazing assets." the Merc-with-the-Mouth said, tipping an imaginary hat at the blonde and winking.

"...who?"

Deadpool put on a look of disbelief. How did she not know who he was?

 _ **She has purple eyes. No good ever came out of purple eyes.**_

 _ **That and the fact that we're animated in 3D now, instead of comic-book-like, means that we probably aren't on our Earth.**_

"Here we go again..." Deadpool rubbed his temples. "Why can't dimensions be simple? Why do they even exist?"

 _ **Well, dimensions exist as parallel universes where some things just so happen to be different. Travel between dimensions is also sometimes referred to as time travel... blah blah blah.**_

*BANG*

"OMYGOD."

* * *

"Ahhhh! Good morning apartment... huh?" Deadpool said, as he opened his eyes. He was sitting in a chair, bound by leather straps, with odd crystal-like thingys hovering around him. There was a metal table in front of him, and other than the light overhead, there wasn't much else. Deadpool sighed.

"Stereotypical interrogation room..."

Just then, a hidden panel slid open, allowing five figures to enter, and sliding shut behind them with a hiss.

 _ **No longer stereotypical.**_

Deadpool looked around at the figures, as the overhead light didn't allow him to see them. He smiled his sweetest smile.

"Got a bit crowded in here, eh?"

One of the figures stepped into the light, drawing up a chair behind him. The man was old, not terribly old (like Wolverine) but old enough to have white hair and terrible fashion sense. Deadpool pouted.

"Aww... I was hoping you'd be that smokin' hot blonde I fell on, I need ta see those 'assets' again."

There was a quickly stifled snort from one of the four figures left, while one started to move threateningly, before being grabbed by another. The man facing Deadpool, simply pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Who in Oum's name are you?"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow. Oum?

 _ **Maybe he's this world's God...**_

 _ **Sounds more like a pimp to me! BAHA!**_

 ** _All names sound like that to you..._**

 ** _I know! Isn't that wierd?!_**

 ** _Sigh..._**

"If I may ask," Deadpool replied, leaning forward as far as he could with the straps. "Who is this... Oum?"

"I told you!" the blonde said, stepping into the light and slamming her fist into the table. "He's insane."

"Enough, Yang." the man said, not taking his eyes off of Deadpool. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yang? That's your name?" he said, in mock disbelief. Then he smiled. "I'll gladly be the Yin to your 'Yang'."

This time there was an extremely badly concealed laugh, as one of the figures snapped it's hand up to it's mouth. Yang simply stared at Deadpool, pure hatred in her eyes, while the Merc-with-a-Mouth innocently twiddled his thumbs and whistled.

The old man calmly placed a hand over Yang's, making Deadpool raise his eyebrow.

 _ **Just what's happening here...**_

 _ **If you're wondering about whether he's a child molester, you're thinking wrong. He looks to be her... father maybe?**_

"Father? Wouldn't he have purple eyes then?" Deadpool said to himself, causing the man and Yang to look at him again.

"Plus, where'd she get those great..." Wade looked at Yang's chest. "assets? From that old thing? Yeah, no."

 _ **I'm just throwing things out there...**_

 _ **I WANT MORE BOOBS!**_

"Yes I know you do," Deadpool said, shaking his head. "But we're kinda strapped to a chair here, so that's probably not gonna happen."

"Um, excuse me," one of the figures said, stepping into the light. Deadpool raised an eyebrow. The girl he was looking at was about the height of Yang, but had nowhere near the great assets of the latter. She had white hair, white skin, heck, white eyebrows, and a scar that went straight over her right eye.

 _ **That's the right eye, dumbass.**_

"Are you sure?" Deadpool said, tilting his head. "Looks like the right one to me..."

 ** _It's like lookin' in a mirror! Everything's flipped!_**

 ** _Wow. I'm surprised that you figured that out._**

 ** _Yeah, everything's flipped! So, basically, she has huge boobs and that Yang girl has teeny ones!_**

 ** _I knew it._**

"Now now, tis' not the time to argue you two, we're in a delicate situation here. Let me do the talking."

 _ **You're the only one that actually CAN talk.**_

"Oh, yeah! Forgot about that for a sec! Alright, well, shush, I need to concentrate."

 _ **Yeah yeah...**_

"Alright," Deadpool said, turning back to the dumbfounded people in front of him. "Where were we?"

"You're right..." the old dude said, rubbing his temples. "He is insane..."

"THANK you! Now can I please kill him?" Yang said, eyeing Deadpool.

"No, we need to figure out-"

"KILL me?" Deadpool cut in, laughing. "That's the... FUNNIEST... thing I've ever heard! Well, maybe except for that time that I walked in on Wolverine and Mystique doing it, but, that's a story for another time."

Yang clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She REALLY hated this guy. Deadpool noticed this and, saying in his typical manner, "Aw, is wittle (or maybe big) Yangy all choked up? I certainly you're choked on my dic-"

The white-haired girl whipped out a sword and cleaved Deadpool's head down the middle, much to the horror of the old man. There were collective gasps as the two remaining figures stepped forward, one with her hand over her mouth to prevent her from hurling, and the other wrinkling her nose at the sight.

"Why... did... ahem, you do that?" the old man said to the white-haired girl, as she dislodged her sword from Deadpool's neck and sheathed it. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at the guy. "He was an asshole."

"An asshole? Well, I'll have you know... I quite agree!"

There were a couple of screams and a squeal (from the old dude) as they looked at Deadpool, whose head had nearly finished regenerating. He looked up at them and smiled, twiddling his thumbs again. "How's it going?"

At that, all the girls screamed and ran out the door, tripping over each other as the old dude fainted. Deadpool, being Deadpool, was beside himself with laughter.

"Aw yeah guys! That was awesome!"

 _ **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!11!111!11!1!11**_

 _ **I have to admit, that was quite funny.**_

"Wait, I'm still tied up." Deadpool said, only realizing that fact now that he was alone. He looked around, trying to figure out a way to get out. Eventually he just shrugged.

"Welp, looks like I'm stuck here, might as well enjoy it." he said, calling up all those images he had stored away of boobs, butts, and, well, num nums. He smiled.

 _ **This ain't gonna be so bad!**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish I wasn't the smart one...**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright! There, I did a second chapter just like you asked, happy?**

 _ **Well, where you left off is a bit insulting as I could totally just become the Hulk spontaneously and break free and get me some boot-**_

 **So there you have it guys! Second chapter, second brain-killing, second orgasm, second anything! Hope you enjoyed! (SAY YOU ENJOYED DEADPOOL IS CRAZY HE'S GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T)**

 _ **What you say?**_

 **Nothin'.**

 _ **K**_

 **KK**

 _ **KK-**_

 **Don't you dare.**

 _ **But I wanna...**_

 **Too bad, that's racist.**

 _ **As if I wasn't already racist?**_

 **I'm trying not to get kicked off the site, alright?**

 _ **Fine...**_

 **Anyways guys, next chapter may be up before school starts, may not (I got another story to work on too!) so... stay tuned!**

 _ **Th-th-that's all folks!**_

 **Why the hell are you stuttering?**

 _ **I'm imitating that pig dude. From Looney toons?**_

 **Sigh.**


	3. Insert Witty Chapter Title Here:

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! With another chapter of shit! Yay! If you're wondering why Deadpool hasn't come out yet with some sort of butt joke, well, that's 'cause I showed him a picture of my Grandma naked. That was 5 hours ago. It's so nice being able to enjoy the peace and quiet, lounging around, reading a book, listening to music-**

 _ **...playing League, eating a whole tub of ice cream, being an asshole to your dogs, etc etc. We get it. Get on with the show.**_

 **You're back already?**

 _ **Uh, yeah. It took me a while to jack off with that picture *shudder* in my head, but I managed.**_

 **Is that why your crotch is wet?**

 _ **Yup.**_

 **Sigh. Enjoy guys (and please pray for me...).**

* * *

"What're we gonna do?"

"Don't ask me, you're the leader!"

"Well excuse me Miss Ice Queen, but you're supposed to be the mature one!"

" _ICE_ QUEEN? _ICE?!_ Why you little-"

"GUYS!" Yang yelled, barely stopping the argument before it got physical. Ruby and Weiss looked at her simultaneously.

"What?!"

"Don't you think we have bigger problems to worry about than what your nickname is?" Yang asked. Both Ruby and Weiss looked down.

"Fine..."

"Good." Yang said, jumping off her bunk and landing with a thunk. She stood up tall, like a wall, and looked at her friends.

"It's about time, that we go out and find, just what that guy is."

"But he's scary, and possibly quite hairy." Ruby said, from her bed.

"It doesn't matter, it ain't a blood splatter, so let's get up and go." Blake said, through a shed.

( _ **Wait a shed?**_ )

(I'm trying to rhyme man, shut up.)

Ruby sighed, quite fried, as she needed more sleep, then she got up to speak, and said, "Let's go."

(Know what, I've run out of rhymes, back to the story.)

While the four Huntresses-in-training headed out to see what had happened with that weird dude, something... odd was happening.

* * *

"Wh-where am I...?" Prof. Ozpin said, lifting his head up.

"Oh heyyyy! How you doin' buddy?"

Ozpin quickly jumped up, quite startled. The person who said that was the insane red-and-black man, but he was dea... Ozpin's eyes widened. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and still wondering, are you that Yang chick's father? My... brain won't shut up until you tell me. And I'll have you know it's very hard to pleasure yourself when your brain is constantly doing random shit."

 _ **THAT'S RIGHT! TELL MEEEEEEEE**_

 _ **He can't hear you...**_

 _ **I DON'T GIVE A SHIIIIIIIIT**_

 _ **Why are you holding your vowels?**_

 _ **I DON'T KNOOOOOOOOOOOOW**_

 _ **Sigh.**_

Ozpin pretty much facepalmed. _He isn't just insane, he's completely lost everything. If there was even anything in there in the first place..._

"No, I am not her father." Ozpin responded, rubbing his temples.

"Well THAT'S a relief, if you had I might've had to kill you." Deadpool said back, letting out a relieved breath.

Ozpin blinked. "K-kill me?"

"Why yes of course." Deadpool said, examining his nails. "If you were her father, would YOU let ME bang her?"

"Wha- OF COURSE NOT!" Ozpin said, disgusted.

"Exactly," Deadpool said, nodding his head. "So, I would have had to kill you so that I could! But you aren't her father, so I got free access!"

"NO YOU ABSOLUTELY DO NOT!"

Deadpool raised an eyebrow. "But... I thought you just said you weren't her father...?"

"I'M NOT- ahem, I am not Miss Xiao-Long's father, but I am her principle, and we do not allow any form of sexual encounters on school property."

"Her last name's Xiao-Long?" Deapool said, frowning. "Weird name... anyways," He leaned forward. "I don't give a shit that you're her principle. I will still approach her, push her up against a wall and fuck her sil-"

 _*SCHLICK!*_

Deadpool blinked. The dude had just cut his head in half again. He sighed as his head regenerated. "When will you learn?"

Of course, the guy fainted, again, leaving Deadpool actually feeling sorry for him. Whoever this dude's actual daughter was, she should be ashamed. IF he even ahd a daughter. Come to think of it, he didn't really look like a father...

 _ **You wouldn't know, you aren't a father. Will probably never be one...**_

 _ **I WANT BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBSSSSSS!**_

"You're still going on about that?"

 _ **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!**_

 _ **It's been brutal...**_

 _ **NOT AS BRUTAL AS THIS DICK! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"Ohhhh, you just got burned!"

 _ **I'm you dumbass, so he burned you.**_

"Wait, aren't you both me?"

 _ **Well... yeah...**_

"So I burned myself?"

 _ **AND GAVE YOURSELF A COMPLIMENT! DON'T FORGET THAT!**_

 ** _Sigh..._**

"Welp," Deadpool said, looking at his right strap. "Time to get outta here."

Deadpool's eyes started glowing, turning bright red before shooting out red laser beams, cutting through his strap. (And if you're gonna bitch and complain about how "Oh, that ain't legit! Deadpool don't have pew pew thingy's in his eyes!" Then go watch X-Men Origins, and come back.)

"There we go!" He said as he undid the other strap. He then reached down and undid the straps holding his ankles. He got up and stretched until he heard something pop, and then dropped his arms and sighed. Metal interrogation chairs are quite uncomfortable. He looked down at the unconscious old dude. Then he smiled.

"Let's leave us a message for our ladies, shall we?"

 _ **Are you sure that's a good idea...?**_

 _ **HELL YEAH IT IS! RIP HIS DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!**_

"Oh, no, not like that! You gotta have a sense of style when it comes to these types of things. Let's do this instead..."

After a couple of minutes, Deadpool stepped back and admired his work.

 _ **SHE'S A BEAUTY! TOO BAD YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY MAKE HIM A SHE...**_

 _ **I have to admit, it's pretty good!**_

"There ya go brain! You got yourself a sense of humor (albeit a small one)! Let's grab a drink to celebrate!"

 _ **Do they have drinks in this world?**_

"As I always say," Deadpool said, sticking a finger in the air. "You can't have a make-believe world without alcohol!"

 _ **You never say that...**_

"Aw c'mon! I thought you had purchased a sense of humor!"

 _ **Sigh...**_

 _ **YEAH MAN! WTF OMY NOOB REPORTED**_

 _ **This isn't League, don't be salty.**_

 _ **I'LL BE SALTY ALL I WANT, JUST LIKE DIS DICK!**_

 _ **That makes no sense.**_

 _ **I KNOW! :D**_

 _ **Sigh... again...**_

Deadpool laughed as he picked up his gear. "You guys are funny!"

 _ **I KNOW! :D**_

 _ **Kill me now...**_

* * *

"What do the scans say?"

"Nothing. No earpiece, no chip, nothing that could explain who he's talking to."

Cinder rubbed her temples. "Well there has to be an explanation!"

"Do you want me to send in the asset?" Roman asked, spinning around in his chair.

Cinder sighed. "Fine! Send in your precious asset! If he kills him, it's not my loss." Roman laughed.

"You really think that," He gestured at the screen. "can kill my best?"

"As you have seen, he can't die."

"Maybe it's only his head! Maybe its his upper half! Honestly," Roman got up and approached Cinder. "this is to help you."

Cinder looked up into his green eyes, almost losing herself in them. Then she came to her senses and slapped him. He took a step back, rubbing his cheek.

"Don't do that again. Ever."

Roman simply smiled as he took out his phone. "Whatever you say, luv. Whatever you say..."

* * *

 **Alright! That's all for now. If you're wondering why I haven't been posting chapters, it's 'cause school just started, and before that I was trying to get as much gaming in as possible. Hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **Don't "Hope". They enjoyed it. They enjoyed it a LOT. So much, in fact, that they had multiple orgasms across thousands of square miles and set a new world record for most people cumming at the same time.**_

 **1\. I cannot believe you said all that with a straight face, and**

 **2\. You are EXTREMELY messed up.**

 _ **Why thank you!**_

 **Sigh...**


	4. The Fourth Wall

**A/N**

 **Well hello my fellow fanfiction readers and/or writers! How are you today?**

 _ **GOOD! :D**_

 **You're awfully chipper today, why?**

 _ **I'm happy, and I know it, so I'm gonna clap my hands.**_

 **HA, GAYYYYYYYY**

 _ **Bruh, no homo. I got a girl, man.**_

 **Oh? You do? Who is she? And Lady Death doesn't count.**

 _ **Wut? Why?!**_

 **'Cause she's technically dead...**

 _ **She ain't dead, she's death itself! Wait, that makes no sense...**_

 **I'm gonna let him think on that for a while, enjoy the read!**

* * *

As Team RWBY walked through the halls of Beacon, heading to the small prison deep in the heart of the school, each of the four Huntresses-in-training had their own thoughts about the mysterious man that fell on Yang that morning. Yang was furious with him, seeing as he had fallen on her AND scared her half to death. Not to mention the fact that she had found him feeling her left asset!

Blake's thoughts were darker than Yang's, seeing as the blonde was her girlfriend. She was at that moment imagining what she would do to him when him and her were away from prying eyes. And not in the pleasurable sense. Weiss, being Weiss, was absolutely disgusted by the whole affair. First the boob thing, then his annoying jokes, and to top it all of, that horrendous fact that she had cut his head IN HALF and he hadn't died.

Now, you may be wondering, 'Da fuck is Ruby thinkin'?' Well, she was thinking something so dark, so deadly, so disgusting, that it even made Death herself scared. She was thinking about... talking to him.

( **Wait what? How is that bad?** )

(Trust me, it's TERRIBLE.)

The girls were about 100 meters away from the entrance to the prison when the man that they were thinking about burst through the small metal door, blowing the brains out of the two guards standing on either side. An alarm started to blare as the man raced towards the four girls. He skidded to a stop as he saw them standing there, already readying their weapons.

"Oh, why hello ladies! Nice weather we got, eh?" he said, doing that thing with the invisible hat again.

"How the hell did you get out?!" Yang yelled over the scream of the alarm.

"What?! I can't hear you over that noise!"

"I said," Yang said, taking a deep breath. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT?!"

Deadpool frowned and shook his head. He still couldn't hear her. He glanced around, and, seeing a power box, whipped out his Deagle and shot the thing. The alarm went silent.

"Few. Alright, now that that's over, care to repeat yourself?"

Ruby blinked. "Where did he get that gun?"

"I have no idea. His weapons are all locked up in the armory." Weiss said back, loading a vial of Dust into Myrtenaster.

"Let's kill him." Yang said, staring at Deadpool.

"Are you sure? He's not exactly killable..." Blake said, frowning.

"It's probably just his semblance, we just gotta wear him out and then we can kill him."

"Whatever you say..."

"Are you people even listening? I asked you to repeat what you said!" Deadpool shouted, causing the four girls to give him the evil eye.

"Hey, I just wanna know what boobs over there said, you don't all have to look at me like tha-" he was cut short as Yang uppercutted him, sending him flying into the ceiling. As he slammed into the hard cement, he grinned.

"Guess you're the, fight first, ask questions later kinda girl." he said, as he nimbly landed on the ground, completely unfazed. Yang growled and rushed him, ramming her fists into his gut. He let out a oof as he flew back a couple of feet. He looked up, smirking.

"That all you got?"

Yang roared and started pummeling Deadpool, breaking bones and bursting organs. She reduced him to a literal pile of pulp, panting hard. She stopped as the pulp began to move. It slowly grew, forming the shape of a man. The form cracked it's knuckles as it finished regenerating, forming a smirking Deadpool.

"My turn."

The Merc-with-a-mouth whipped out his katanas, barely missing Yang. The blond snapped out of her daze and backflipped away from Deadpool, who almost snagged her hair. Luckily for him, none got cut. As Yang finished her flip, Ruby blasted in, slicing at Deadpool's torso. He quickly blocked the slash with one of his katanas, bringing the other down towards Ruby's head. Weiss, thinking fast, jumped and blocked the second katana with Myrtenaster.

That same katana snapped in half as it collided with the dust-reinforced steel, causing Deadpool to leap back, looking quizzically at the broken sword.

"Really? Now? You do this to me now?"

 _ **It has been a couple of weeks since we last swapped...**_

"Oh hey brain! I was wondering why you had been being so quiet!"

 _ **I DON'T WANNA GET CHOPPED IN HALF AGAIN.**_

 _ **We know, we're you.**_

 _ **OH OK. THEN YOU ALSO KNOW THAT I STILL WANT BOO-**_

 _ **Yes, we know.**_

 _ **GREAT! :D**_

"This is gonna be a tough fight, it is after all a 4v1. What do you guys suggest?"

 _ **The blond one looks to be easily angered, the red one is quite speedy, the black one can make copies of herself, and the white one can shoot spells.**_

"And where did you learn all this?"

 _ **The RWBY wiki.**_

"I see..."

Deadpool turned to face the four girls, who were once again dumbfounded. He frowned in thought. Then he smiled.

"Alrighty babes, why don't you come and give Mr. Deadpool a little ass?"

Just as he expected, the blonde one growled and charged at him again. He simply stood in her path before quickly turning to the left as she passed him and slamming the hilt of his katana down on her head. She instantly went limp and slumped to the ground. The red one gasped as the black one screamed, pure hatred in her eyes. Like Yang, she charged Deadpool, except making a copy of herself so that when he did the same maneuver, he hit the wrong one. She appeared above him, swinging Gambol Shroud down towards his head.

Deadpool on the other hand was prepared for this, holding a tazer aloft, electrocuting the girl before she could strike.

( **Really? "Aloft"? What is this, sixteenth century England?** )

(Hush and lemme write.)

The white girl quickly shot off a spell, freezing Deadpool's right arm up in the air.

"Aw c'mon!" he said, as the red one shot it off. The still-iced arm slid across the floor behind DP, moving ever farthe-

( **Dude! DP? As is Double-Penetration?** )

(What. The. Literal. Fuck.)

( **Oh you mean Deadpool! I gotchu!** )

(Sigh.)

Deadpool turned back to the remaining two girls. _Let's see if I can do this with one arm._

 _ **OF COURSE YOU CAN! JUST CUT THEIR DICKS OFF! :D**_

 _ **That is quite disturbing and... sigh... does the fact that they're girls mean anything to you?**_

 _ **NOPEE!**_

 _ **Thought so...**_

The red girl quickly dashed over to Deadpool, swinging her scythe and nearly taking his other arm off in the process. As he turned to face her, the white one attacked from behind. Deadpool, somehow, predicted this ( **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-** ) and punched the white one. HARD. As she crumpled to the ground, the red one backed off a bit.

 _ **Can we stop with the "white one" or "red one"? They have names...**_

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBODY! (cares)**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure that slogan is copyrighted.**_

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBODY! (cares)**_

Ruby was panicking. She was on her own against an invulnerable opponent, of course she was panicking. It helped a little that one of his arms was missing, but, honestly, that didn't help much. As she not-so-calmly assessed the situation, she wondered where Prof. Ozpin had gotten to.

"Don't worry babe, I got him nice and... comfy." Deadpool said, looking around for his arm.

Ruby looked up in surprise. Had he just maybe possibly somehowly indescribably read her mind?

"Of course I did, ever heard about breaking the fourth wall?" Deadpool gave a huzzah as he found the missing appendage ( **I hope you mean my arm** ) and reattached it. Ruby's eyes widened. Did he just possibly almosty maybely improb-

( **ENOUGH WITH THE THESAURUSNESS!** )

(The who what now?)

( **THESAURUSNESS** )

(Is that a dinosaur that I've never heard of or something?)

( **And you say I'm the stupid one...** )

(You are. That word, "thesaurusness" or whatever, is underlined by that red squiggly line that appears whenever the spellcheck doesn't like it.)

( **Spellcheck is underlined with that thing too! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A WRITER.** )

(There's a little something called creative- oh never mind, let's just get back to the story...)

( **HA!** )

(Sigh...)

"You've never heard of breaking the fourth wall?" Deadpool said as he flexed his newly reattached arm. "Man, you don't get out much. Allow me to show you..."

(DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER-)

"Let's go babe!" Deadpool sweeped Ruby up in his arms and activated his teleporter, elicting a small squeal from the girl before they both disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the ACTUAL world (the one I'm writing this in. AND YES THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED.)**_

I sighed as Deadpool disappeared from the fanfiction story.

 _Goddamnit Deadpool..._ I thought as I heard the familiar whoosh of the teleporter behind me. I turned around to find Deadpool standing there, with an extremely frightened Ruby in his arms. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her.

She looked similar to what she had looked like in the show, but little things had changed. First of all she was A REAL HUMAN (for chrissake, that should be enough for you people!), second she had longer hair, and third she was... BLACK?!

"DEADPOOL WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?!"

"Huh?" Deadpool said, dropping Ruby onto the floor in his mad dash to the fridge.

"Deadpo-" I tried to say as he whipped open the fridge and started gulping down chimichangas.

"DEADPOO-" I said again, before he grabbed the backup supply of, you guessed it, chimichangas.

"DEADPOOL LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled at the red-clad antihero, to which he responded by turning towards me and showing me his hideous face.

"MY EYES!" I yelled as I tripped over my dog, who was madly barking while my other one was under Ruby and was squealing and trying to get out but couldn't since she was unconscious and- IT WAS A SCENE OF MAYHEM OK?

As DPool registered the scene in front of him, his eyebrow (or scar or whatever. HE HAS NO FUCKING HAIR!) went up in confusion.

"You're really clumsy." he said, before turning back to the fridge, making me facepalm.

I reached over to my dog and yanked her out from under Ruby, silencing her squeals. The movement caused the girl to stir and groan.

"What happened...?" she said, wearily looking around. Her eyes widened.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 _ **Back in the story...**_

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!" an extremely aggravated Roman yelled into the phone, causing Red to wince.

"They disappeared through some sort of a portal, Will is scanning as we speak to find where they went." he replied, sighing.

"Well WHEN you find them," Roman said, with barely suppressed anger. "I expect a full report detailing where they are and what they're doing BEFORE you move. No more of this insubordination you've been showing recently."

"Of course." Red said as he ended the call. Then he shook his head.

"Roman being an asshole as usual?" Yin, Red's brother, said as he approached the red-clad man.

"Even more so. I think he's caught on to the sneaking out we do at night."

Yin laughed. "Aw, who gives a shit about that guy? This is our last job, then we'll be set up for life!"

"I know it's our last job, but something seems fishy." Red replied, scratching his chin.

"How so?"

"Well there's the teleportation for one thing." Red said, looking thoughtful.

"We've faced teleporters before. Where'd you think Will got the scanner from?"

"True, but what about how Roman is so... I don't know, angry?"

"He's always angry. He's Roman Torchwick for chrissake."

"Touchè. But what about our target? All we have is a vague description about a tall man in a black and red suit with tons of weapons and an insane healing ability."

Yin frowned. Then he shrugged. "Leave that kind of thing to Will. He's the brains, I just punch things."

"Yeah, a bit too much punch and not enough brains. You're like a bowl of fruit punch at a party that burns like the dickens but tastes like someone put ice in a bowl and mixed it with water."

"What is this, sixteenth century England? Dickens? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Dick. Ens. You're a dick with no ends."

"Why do I even argue with you..."

"Point proven."

"If you two are about done bickering, I've figured out where they went!" Will yelled from just behind a pillar. Red and Yin hustled over to find Will hunched over a datapad as Braxton watched. Will looked up as they approached.

"Where'd they go?" Yin asked, trying to sneak a peak at the datapad.

"Guess." Will replied, smirking.

"Goddamnit Will, I don't have time for your games, where did they go?!"

"Would you prefer it in riddle format?"

"God no!"

"Puzzle?"

"A riddle is a puzzle! And still no."

"How about-"

"Just tell us where they went Will." Red said, quickly stepping in before things got heated.

Will sighed. "Fine. They went to Earth."

"Earth?! You mean the Earth that has no semblances and people are controlled by the illuminati?" Yin yelled.

"They aren't controlled by it, they're... 'guided' by it." Will said back.

"Same thing!"

"Either way," Red said, quickly cutting in again. "we should get ready for the transition. Will, get into civvies and fire up the teleporter. Yin, grab our Earth weapons. Braxton, assist Will."

"What're you gonna do Red?" Yin asked, as Will and Braxton headed to the supply truck.

Red smiled. "I'm gonna find me some intel."

* * *

 **That's all for now friends! Sorry I haven't been posting, school's been rough and-**

 _ **...and you've been sitting on your ass saying you'll get it done but NO! You must play videogames!**_

 **You do nothing either.**

 _ **I'm an adult.**_

 **And yet I'm the most mature. Fancy that. Tune in next time to see me maybe get punched in the head by a supposedly make-believe girl, go on a wild goose chase to find her friends, and hopefully not get killed by the mercenary version of my OCs! Hopefully...**

 _ **Th-th-that's all folks!**_

 **Why are you still doing that?**

 _ **'Cause I'm an adult! :D**_

 **Sigh...**


	5. Breaking said wall

**A/N**

 **Hello again! Now, what you're about to read is a first-hand account of a real encounter with a supposedly make-believe girl-**

 _ **Oh come on, this didn't actually happen.**_

 **Then why are you here?**

 _ **'Cause I'm the only "fictional" character ever that knows he's a fictional character.**_

 **What? Ever? No, there's people like Peter Parker (Earth-12041), Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616), Stan Lee (Earth-12041)-**

 _ **Shut-up.**_

 **Yeah, exactly, so this actually happened, and you guys should be thanking me. I had to endure quite a bit to write this. So sit back and relax for me, as I tell you the tale of Deadpool, me, and four girls.**

 _ **Oooh! A gangbang!**_

 **Fuck off.**

* * *

"Fu-" I was abruptly cut off as Ruby rammed her very real fist into my face. I slammed my head into the back of my chair as I jerked away, making my head throb. I blinked dizzily as Ruby started hyperventilating.

"Wh-what did you do with Yang?!" she screamed at Deadpool, making the Merc look up from his Chimichangas. He sighed and pointed at his food, rolling his eyes.

"I'm- mmm that's good -eating, can't you tell? Come back in five- yum -minutes."

Ruby just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"He's just as serious as when he's shooting things." I groggily stated, wobbling to my feet. Ruby quickly crawled away from me, cowering in a corner.

"Wh-who are you? And why do you look so wierd?" She said warily, eyes darting everywhere.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Or should I be asking this idiot...?" I slowly looked at Deadpool, an accusing look on my face. He continued to eat, however he put more emphasis on his chewing. I stared at him harder, my eyes boring into his skull.

( _ **They SOOOO did not!**_ )

(Yes, they SOOOO did, dumbass.)

Deadpool looked up with a sigh. "Alright alright, if you're wondering why she's black, it's 'cause the teleporter I use is an exact replica of the one the Blues used."

"The who's?"

"Ya know," Deadpool said, staring at me. "The Blues. From Red vs Blue?"

I facepalmed. "You've messed with that universe too?"

"Well... not really messed with it." Deadpool responded, wincing. "Kinda just... played with it?"

"Goddamnit Deadpool how am I supposed to explain this?" I said, sighing. "Have you even stopped to think about the poor people reading this who are going 'Da fuck is Red vs Blue?'?"

"Well... yeah?"

I gave him the evil eye and turned back to Ruby, who had watched the exchange with wide ones. I sighed."Okay, do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short please."

"Alright. So, what's basically happened is that guy," I pointed at Deadpool. "approached me one day and asked me to write him a story. I did, and, being a comic book character himself, he became a part of it, using a teleporter to transport himself into the story. Which, in this case, happens to be set in your... fabric of reality. You following?"

Ruby frowned. "I... think so."

"Good. Deadpool messed around with your Universe (the way he always does) and ended up bringing you back here, the 'real' world."

"Wait... who's Deadpool?"

"That woulda be me, darlin'." Deadpool said.

"Why are you putting on a Mexican accent? Like seriously, why?" I asked, staring at him AGAIN.

"'Cause I'm Mexican."

"You're Canadian."

"I'm part Mexican."

"You were born in Canada."

"My father was Mexican."

"You never knew your father."

"Fuck you."

I rolled my eyes. "See what I have to put up with? Anyways, don't worry, I'll get this guy to take you back."

"I said I was eating!"

"Ya know," I turned to look at Deadpool again. "It's funny, I really don't care. Now get off your lazy ass and take her back."

"Sorry dude," the Merc smirked. "It has to recharge."

I facepalmed. Of course. "Alright fine, how long will it take?"

"A... week?"

I rubbed my temples.

"Well that explains why you didn't just teleport out of the straps (I'm looking at you Phantomwa1ker!)." I said, sighing. I turned back to Ruby, who had watched the exchange curiously. "Welp, looks like you're gonna be stuck here for a while, sorry."

Ruby sighed. "Th-that's fine, just... do you know what happened to the rest of my team?"

"I honestly have no-"

"WAIT."

I looked over at Deadpool.

"Never mind."

"I knew it."

"I'm kidding, I know what happened."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it."

"I know right?"

Deadpool looked at Ruby. "The most likely scenario is that they got left behind in your world and are wondering where you are (and probably giving you a funeral). The next and-"

"Wait," Ruby frowned. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. The next and least likely scenario is that they got swept up with us, and got thrown into this world. If that's the case, I have no idea where they ended up."

Ruby winced. "Is there any way of knowing for sure...?"

Deadpool scratched his chin. Then he smiled. "Quite likely..."

"Deadpool..." I said, with a warning tone. He simply grinned at me.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"*Cough* Oh man, I really- *Cough* hate doing this..." Yin said, grimacing as he stepped out of the portal.

"I *Cough understand your pain. Here." Will said, coughing as well. He handed the blond an odd looking device. It was shaped like an egg, a perfect oval, and it had two buttons at the top. Yin pressed one and ran it over himself. It evaporated the dust, leaving his skin and his clothing so clean they looked brand new. He then pressed the other button and put it to his lips, gasping as the thing cleaned his lungs out.

"Thanks." he said, handing it back to Will, who proceeded to do the exact same thing. As Braxton came through the portal, Will tossed him the device. Braxton simply nodded at Will as Red came through, completely clean and unfazed by the whole thing. Yin shook his head at his brother.

"How do you do it?" Red glanced at him.

"Do what?"

"Come out of the portal clean!"

"Oh that..." Red grinned. "It's nothin'. No I seriously have no idea, maybe it just doesn't affect me."

"You give me that exact same answer and exact same grin every time."

"I know." Still grinning.

"Fuck you."

"I know." Now a wink.

Yin sighed and turned away. "How have I put up with you all these years?"

"Maybe it's since I'm the best here?" Red said, assembling a Glock.

"Ya know," Yin turned back to his brother. "We gotta have another match one of these days. All of us. I'm certain I've improved since the last time we fought." Red shrugged.

"Maybe." He swiftly loaded the pistol and swung around, bringing it to bear on his brother's forehead. Of course, Yin was already moving, ducking down and bringing his right hand up to grab the gun. His left hand grabbed Red's neck, giving him complete control.

"You're getting slow, Red." Yin said, grinning.

"Actually, I daresay it's the other way around." Red motioned to his right side. Yin looked down and sighed. Red was holding the Glock he had just assembled down at his side, aimed right at Yin's heart. Said man released his hold.

"Alright, alright, you win. Let's get onto the fun stuff, 'kay?" Yin said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Gladly." Red looked to Braxton, who had completely ignored the whole previous exchange, and was cleaning a sniper rifle. "Braxton, are the guns set?"

He silently nodded, not taking his eyes off of the gun. Red then looked at Will, who was tinkering with one of their cars.

"Will?"

"Almost... done!" Will triumphantly stood up, only to bang his head on the open hood of the car.

"Ow... ow... but yeah- damn that hurt! -done."

"Good. Braxton, load up the vehicles, everyone else, let's get hunting!"

* * *

"Holy... what the hell... Ruby?" Yang wearily looked around. As her vision slowly came back into focus, she realized that she was in the middle of a field. She sniffed the air. She frowned.

"Where is this place...?"

There was a rustling sound from just beside her. She leapt to her feet, going automatically into a fighting stance. A dog looked curiously up at her. She sighed and smiled.

"Awww... who's a good boy... wait... WHAT THE HELL?!"

She jumped away from the dog, eyes wide, as she looked at her body. It didn't look... real. Neither did the dog. Said dog reacted to her reaction to him by also jumping back, barking his head off.

"Down boy!"

Yang whipped around, instantly shielding her eyes from a bright light.

"Miss? Excuse me but what are you doing out here...?" the light was lowered, revealing the face of a young man. He would've been quite handsome, except for the fact that he looked so... off.

"Miss?"

Yang scrambled for words. She found none.

"Miss, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance...?" the man reached towards her.

"S... stay away!" Yang said, backpedaling away from him. Unfortunately she tripped on a rock. Fortunately, the dog was there to break her fall. Unfortunately, the dog had some moves, and used them at that moment to get out from under the falling girl. As she hit the ground, Yang felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then there was blackness, and no more weird looking dogs and people.

* * *

 **Alright! That's all for now, thanks for your patience guys. I've been really busy, and I keep getting sick for some reason.**

 _ **You get sick 'cause of THIS DICK! OHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 **Also, thanks for your patience with Deadpool, he can be quite... vulgar at times.**

 _ **What is this, sixteenth century England? Vulgar? And you swear plenty too. :(**_

 **Yes well, I swear at you, because you make me so weak-minded that swearing is the result.**

 _ **Are you one of those people that think swearing is a sign of a week mind?**_

 **Yes. Yes I do.**

 _ **Well I'll have you know, I gradutated ninth grad at the top of my class. And stop makign me spel thingz wrong.**_

 **I'm not doing anything, it's your " _week mind_ ". **

_**Fuk you. GODDAMNIT.**_

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are appreciated, and since I'm really breaking the fourth wall, feel free to PM me some characters I should have "accidentally" warp into this world and mess around with us! Thanks!**

 _ **Th-th-that's all folks!**_


End file.
